Darling
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Were you dying to go? You just looked so exposed, demure through the dark dancing lights I glided by. I can't deny that the shadows betrayed you and I on that night.


**Darling**

**Author's Note: Italics denote a flashback. _Bold Italics_ denote a flash forward.****  
**

"You didn't need to do this..." she muttered as she walked through the door into the restaurant. It was classy, to the point of being intimidating. There were chandeliers, a water fountain, and even a professional string quartet playing to the crowd. Everyone was dressed to the nines in clothes more expensive than anything she'd ever owned. Even now, wearing her absolute nicest dress, Blossom felt horribly under-dressed and out of place.

Her date chuckled, placing a long arm around her shoulders, slightly digging his claws into her arm. She couldn't resist smiling, something about the gesture, if a bit possessive, was endearing. That described him perfectly, didn't it? Possessive, but endearing; evil, yet somehow affable.

* * *

"_What are you?" she cried out breathlessly, staring at the towering monstrosity that now filled the midday sky. The creature turned to face them, his eyes on fire and a wicked sneer on his face._

"_What is this child who dares address the almighty Aku?" Blossom glared at him and glanced at her sisters. They seemed nervous; she was nervous. What was this monster? Where did it come from?_

"_We're the Powerpuff Girls! We're here to save Townsville from you!" she called back. The monster, Aku, laughed loudly, his voice shaking the entire city._

"_What a pitiful display! They dare send children to face Aku?" Blossom narrowed her eyes. She'd show him what this 'child' was capable of!_

* * *

He titled her chin up toward him, "But I did, little Blossom. How else can you appreciate the immaculate power of Aku?" He chuckled again when she rolled her eyes and blushed. The two were led to their table—it only took the host noticing Aku for them to be quickly ushered in. While they walked, Blossom's date, the monstrous evil entity called Aku, rambled endlessly about the wealth his empire had accumulated across the cosmos.

Blossom nodded along, hearing every word, but paying a much closer attention to his gestures and expression. He was so animated, so expressive. Even before, years ago when they first met, he had been an open book with his emotions. Things weren't quite as...comfortable between them back then, Blossom thought with a subtle cringe. But those times were over and now, here she was, out to dinner on the arm of the most powerful man in the galaxy, maybe in existence.

"What are your thoughts, Blossom?" Aku asked, suddenly. Blossom snapped out of her thoughts and began to blush furiously. Had he noticed that she wasn't paying attention? Was he mad? She peered up at his cheeky grin and felt her heartbeat quicken. Knowing him, he had noticed, and he was enjoying every second of her discomfort.

* * *

"_That's enough!" Blossom screamed as she tore through the rubble around her. The monster looming overhead cackled wildly. Where were Bubbles and Buttercup? She had just seen them...no! She had to stay focused! She couldn't let this monster win! "I won't let you destroy Townsville!"_

"_You cannot hope to defeat Aku, child!" The monster's eyes lit up and massive beams of heat rained down from the sky. Blossom tried to take off, but fell back to the ground. Her leg was caught under a rock!_

"_NO!" was all she managed to gasp out before the beams collided with her back. Though she tried to hold in the pain, it quickly overwhelmed her. As the beams tore through her dress and seared her flesh, she screamed, crying out in pain. The monster cackled and descended on her, pummeling her with more of the explosive beams of light. After what felt like an eternity, he let up, throwing his head back and laughing. Blossom lay on the ground whimpering, every movement tearing at the charred burns on her back._

* * *

"I, um...ha, well um. What was the question?" She asked, taking her seat and thanking the host. Aku laughed heartily, drawing the attention, and glares, of the other patrons. The moment they noticed who was laughing, the glares vanished, replaced by panic.

"So it's true! Your attention was somewhere other than the great Aku. Explain to me, Darling, what it is that distracts you so, while all you could ever desire is already before you?" He leaned forward, lacing his fingers in anticipation. He didn't blink, and his grin grew with her fidgeting. Blossom took a slow sip of her water before looking up at Aku with her own sneaky smile.

"I'm sorry, Darling. It's just," Blossom giggled and leaned forward on her hands now, mimicking his posture, "I have to admit, though I do enjoy the sound of your voice, you speak so much and so little of what you say is worth hearing," she explained; it was now Aku's turn to be flustered.

* * *

_Aku laughed again as he landed a devastating blow to Blossom's back, splitting the skin and spilling her blood across the street. She bit her lip, holding back another tormented scream of pain. The monster took another swipe at her, this time drilling her back into the little crater she'd dug with her body. Still, she pushed herself up to her hands and knees._

"_Foolish creature, you are no match for Aku! Submit before you are-" Before he could finish, Blossom lunged at him, landing a blow across his face more powerful than even he had been prepared for. The attack knocked him to the ground. This time, she was ready for his retaliation as she bore down on him with her own heat rays. Aku snarled and rose, only to be blown back again, this time by a chilling blast of ice breath._

"_I will never submit to you," She said with such venom it almost struck a chord in the demon. Almost. With a glare of his own, he lashed out at her with all of his fury._

* * *

"I can assure you, all that Aku says is of vital importance. You do yourself a disservice by ignoring him," the demon retorted, fiercely biting into a piece of bread. His beautiful, and she was very beautiful, companion only giggled again and continued peering at him with her wonderful, rose eyes. And that smarmy little smile.

Their appetizers arrived, more than the hero had planned for as they nearly filled the table. They traded small talk and playful banter here and there as their dinner settled into a more comfortable state. Occasionally, Blossom would notice one of the other patrons either glaring at her enviously, or sneering at her dress. Other times, Aku would become aware of the waiter's nervous trembling, or how the string quartet hit a sour note any time he looked at them for too long. However, these minor nuisances couldn't dissuade their good cheer, nor could it dampen the electricity building between them.

* * *

_**Aku backed up, caught off guard as he looked into her eyes. The fire burning in them, it burned as bright as the fire in his own eyes. The hate in her snarl, it matched the hate he felt in his heart. This was not the Blossom he remembered. No this bitter, hateful creature was not the hero of Townsville or the former queen of Aku.**_

"_**What are you doing here, girl?" he asked, rising up to his full height. Even as he quickly filled the room itself, the young woman before him was undeterred.**_

"_**I'm going to kill you," she spat back, "I'm going to kill you, and there's nowhere left for you to run!"**_

* * *

Blossom plucked another grape from their fruit bowl, "I think you worry too much about him. He hasn't been seen in hundreds of years. Look how successful you've been," she pointed out, as the topic of Aku's paranoia came up. The nightmares of the samurai warrior had begun to increase in volume and the dark lord was tempted to give up sleep altogether. As she popped the grape in her mouth, she felt something brush against her leg.

The dark lord snatched yet another glass of wine from the waiter, downing it before replying, "Perhaps you are correct, but how can I not worry? That...accursed sword could undo everything. It could..." Aku trailed off, burying himself in his food once more. Blossom noticed and reached across the table, taking his hand. Aku tensed suddenly and the string quartet stopped playing entirely.

"Aku, you have nothing to worry about. Your empire is fine. Even if he were to show up today, it would take more than a single hero to defeat you," she said, giving his hand a loving squeeze. Gradually, he relaxed and the appendage under the table resumed tracing along her leg. Blossom crossed her legs, prompting Aku to move to the other.

* * *

_**The great palace of Aku was gone, its remains crumbling into the growing canyon of the Pit of Hate. Fire rained from the sky, thunder crackled and lightning split the clouds apart. As the massive form of the Deliverer of Darkness filled the black night sky, a ray of pink light danced in between each of his terrifying swings.**_

_**Blossom, a long bloody gash across her face, smashed her fist into Aku's face, knocking him off his feet and sending him spiraling to the ground. His fiery eyes flared up and his shape shifted and became a wicked black dragon. He opened his mouth and blew a torrent of dark flame at Blossom. She refused to move from her spot, instead belching out her own devastating fire breath.**_

_**The two flames collided and exploded, spilling onto the countryside below. Another arc of lightning lashed out, tearing through Aku's side. He took a wild swing with his tail, knocking Blossom from the sky. As he rose up, spreading his great wings, she too tore free from the battered earth to meet him.**_

* * *

He smiled and held her hand in his. She was so tiny next to him, and yet...he had come to think of this dainty creature as an equal. As a partner. "You are correct, Darling. It is odd, how Aku forgets that unlike his own, your words are not so light," he whispered. At last, there it was, that gorgeous, intoxicating shade of pink on her cheeks. It was that same blush that attracted him to her. Somehow, it made her beauty unimaginable.

"You're such a..." she mumbled. Aku responded with a sincere smile, such a rare sight, Blossom thought. The monster always plastered sarcasm and selfishness into all of his emotions. Even if he wore his emotions on his sleeve, he managed to be as fake as he was genuine. This time, this was different. It was simply Aku, bared and honest.

The moment was nearly ruined when the waiter asked, "Will you be having dessert tonight, Lord Aku?" Again, the crowd around them held their breath and the string quartet ceased their latest number. Aku and Blossom exchanged another tender glance. It was she who answered for the both of them.

* * *

"_**I HATE YOU! How could you do this to me?!" She screamed again, as she threw another punch at his broken face. Aku crashed into the ground again, all his disguises gone. He couldn't transform anymore, but he wouldn't need to. No, he could deal with this insolent brat-this ungrateful wench-on his own.**_

"_**Who are you to question me? Who are you before Aku?" He rose up and batted aside a weak blast from her heat rays. His hand grew until it was bigger than she was. With a roar, he slammed her into the ground, sending her tumbling into the churning pit of magma below. But, no, no she couldn't make it easy and just die. She climbed, tooth and nail out of the crater. Her body was as broken as his, but her eyes. They were still on fire.**_

_**Without another word, she tackled him to the ground and unleashed a deluge of furious punches. Every blow he parried sent a shock wave across the dead ground beneath them. Every one he dodged dug them deeper into the earth. And every blow that hit drew another stream of blood from his face.**_

_**He finally managed to free himself from her grasp. The two stood, snarling at each other in the heart of Aku City. The city, the world, it was in ruins. The howling wind, the earthquakes and fire pouring from the ground were all signs of a dying world. But all they could see was each other. All they could feel was the hate.**_

* * *

"I think that sounds wonderful. Right, Darling?" she turned to Aku, who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I believe there is time yet for a delicious finish to this meal," He said. They both smiled. Her blush reignited and his gentle touch beneath the table began again. The crowd relaxed and the quartet began to play, a different song, upbeat and hopeful. The waiter left the two, the ruler of the world and one of its greatest heroes, staring into each others eyes, words lost to them.

It wasn't time to go yet.

They still had the night ahead of them.


End file.
